


Toys"R"Mice

by hexgoldyloins



Series: Kylux oneshots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Twitterfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexgoldyloins/pseuds/hexgoldyloins
Summary: Millicent's birthday was once again coming up - the most anticipated event of the whole year. People were left talking about the events of the evening for many cycles, so no wonder people were happy to join.This year they just did not want any casualties..
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622389
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38
Collections: Kylux Positivity Week 2020





	Toys"R"Mice

**Author's Note:**

> I had such a great idea for today's prompt, but my wrists are completely smashed! I just can't write! 
> 
> So I did a small twitter fic. Copied from there.

There were lights on every corner of the hallway. People had gathered around in the rooms and as they were peeking from the grand windows, some of them gasped quietly to their palms.

They knew not to scream - the Supreme Leader was carefully overseeing the whole thing.

An orange tabby trotted to the hallway. More quiet gasps, as off duty troopers and technicians graced their eyes on the fluffy beautiful creature.

Millicent was moving gracefully, just as any cat would, but this was special. Armitage Hux was walking a couple of steps behind.

He had a faint of a smile on his face as he observed Millicent's path. Interestingly the cat had stopped to sniff a couple of presents from him and Kylo. A couple of troopers on the side sighed, while a grin spread on other's faces.

A small meouw. Some pawing on new toys.

A deep glance at Hux. The trotting continued through the hall, to the main event.

Hux shot a meaningful look at Kylo, who then released toy mice to the venue - moving them with force. Millicent didn't waste any time and roared after them, slapping paws to the ground like a spider

Another glance at Kylo and he let Millicent catch the mouse. Now it was time to feed the hunter.

Hux marched to the venue and opened a can of exquisite wet food. It was 99% Pankean meat with a bit of Holtrian sauce on the side (only the best for his furbaby).

Millicent ran to him immediately, brushing past his legs and hands enthusiastically.

"Ow, Millie..." Hux muttered as he felt sharp teeth brush past his knuckles. The little ball of fur was always so intense.

After Millicent had eaten, Hux gathered it to his lap.

He winked to Kylo as he walked to Kylo's throne and placed Millicent gently on a dark violet plush pillow. He stepped outside the throne area as a thin see-through material lowered behind him to form a wall.

"May the event commence."

People poured to the large area, admiring the beautiful decor. The great pillars had been lighted up with thousands of small lights and countless long robes hang from them to the ground.

Music started blasting and people started dancing.

This was the main event of the year!

Kylo appeared behind Hux, kissing his neck gently.

"I think we succeeded well, this year."

"No casualties."

"Just a small scratch on my finger", Hux turned around to wrap his arms around Kylo's waist.

"Oh.. So you won", a small murmur vibrated against Hux's ear.

"Indeed.."


End file.
